


Déjà Vu

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [53]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fear of Flying, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony jogged down the small corridor, getting to the plane’s door just before it closed. He apologized profusely to the staff as he boarded, heading towards his seat at the front of the plane. The sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks as the most gorgeous blond he’s ever seen is trying to get a carry-on in the overhead bin, his outstretched arms making his shirt lift and giving him a peek at a strip of creamy skin. Tony smiled to himself as he closed the gap between them.“I’m so sorry to bother you but, do you think you could give me a hand with this thing?” Tony started, rolling his carry-on in front of him. The other man turned to look at him with a curious eyebrow raised and Tony smiled more broadly. God he was gorgeous.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 30
Kudos: 168





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1 year anniversary to a series I never thought would happen and is now 53 fics strong. How the heck did I get here?!  
> Thanks to everyone that has read, kudosed, or commented on this. Has rec'ed it (or parts of it). Has messaged me about it. Drawn inspiration from it. You all make my heart happy to an extent you will never understand!
> 
> Here is a little treat for you.

Tony jogged down the small corridor, getting to the plane’s door just before it closed. He apologized profusely to the staff as he boarded, heading towards his seat at the front of the plane. The sight that greeted him stopped him in his tracks as the most gorgeous blond he’s ever seen is trying to get a carry-on in the overhead bin, his outstretched arms making his shirt lift and giving him a peek at a strip of creamy skin. Tony smiled to himself as he closed the gap between them.

“I’m so sorry to bother you but, do you think you could give me a hand with this thing?” Tony started, rolling his carry-on in front of him. The other man turned to look at him with a curious eyebrow raised and Tony smiled more broadly. _God_ he was gorgeous. “You have a definite height advantage on me, and those muscles look like they enjoy the workout. I’d normally ask my husband, but I kinda lost him in the airport, ‘cause I got distracted in the gift shop.”

“He won’t be jealous that you asked some _random stranger_ for help, Mr. Stark?” the man asked with a smirk as he reached for the handle of his carry-on, going through the motions of getting it in the overhead compartment.

“Nah. He knows I have a reputation for falling for hot blond strangers on planes. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Tony took his seat and watched his husband laugh as he took the window seat by his side. He placed his hand on Tony’s knee, which Tony happily covered with his own, squeezing gently as Steve’s laughter subsided.

“Remind me again why we couldn’t just drive to Boston?” Steve asked once the plane had started moving towards the runway.

“I swear I tried everything to move my afternoon meetings so we could drive instead. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. _My_ husband just spoiled me with private planes for too long.” Steve let his head drop on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony placed a kiss on Steve’s forehead. “I’m sorry, babe. If all goes well, we’ll have one of the fancy-schmancy private planes to pick us up on Sunday.”

“You sure do apologize a lot, Stark,” Steve teased him between deep breaths.

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle as memories from the last time they were on a plane together sprung to mind. His heart hurt seeing Steve like this, but he did always wonder if they would have hit it off as much as they did on that flight if Steve wasn’t so terrified of flying. If he’d had met him even! If they’d be where they were now as a result.

He carded the fingers not holding Steve’s hand through blond strands, scratching at Steve’s scalp just a little. He felt Steve relax a fraction against him, only to jolt slightly when a heard something coming from just outside the window.

Tony tried to soothe his husband, whispering sweet words into his hair between kisses. He offered to give him his phone so he could listen to his usual plane track on the _Calm_ app, but Steve declined.

“Can you just talk to me, please?” he asked instead. “Doesn’t have to be the plane stuff, just wanna hear your voice.”

“Of course.”

And so, Tony started talking. They were fifth in line to depart, so he knew he had time to fill. He told Steve all about his day. His meetings, his lunch date with Pepper – who says hi, by the way – and some upgrades he was thinking about for one of the projects they’d been working on. He told him about his presentation that night, and how nervous he was, but also not because Steve was there, and that always calmed him down. When that got him a smile and a small peck of Steve’s lips on his neck, he continued.

“When I stopped in the gift shop trying to find a silly gift for Peter, there was this little girl. She wasn’t that old, maybe 6 I’d say? And she looked upset. She was alone right by where I was looking at horribly cheesy NYC t-shirts, so I asked what was going on, and she told me she wasn’t sure where her mom had gone off to. I offered to help her find her mom, and she took me up on it. Turned out, she’d wandered one row too far from where her mom was. Anyways, she was so sweet. Reminded me of you. Blond hair, and the same determined blue eyes I saw when we met on that plane.

“I don’t know why she made me think of you that way… but she made me think of us with a daughter. A gorgeous, smart baby girl who’s just like you. Not scared to be themselves, even around a complete stranger. I mean, we’ll have to have a serious talk about stranger danger and all that, but you know. I hope I’m lucky enough to parent any child with your DNA, Steve, cause you are amazing. And for some odd reason, that little girl in the gift shop just solidified that for me.”

“You might not be saying the same thing if they’re as stubborn as I was as a kid. But, thank you,” Steve whispered against his neck, and Tony could feel the smile on his lips. “That why you were late?”

“Yeah. But mostly, cause I couldn’t pick, and by the time I did there was a lineup.” Steve chuckled softly, still firmly plastered into his shoulder, as close as he could be given the circumstances.

“I don’t think you had to get Pete anything, you know. He’ll just be excited to you.”

“ _Us_ ,” Tony corrected, making Steve laugh.

“Oh no. Just you. I know my place now. May still adores me, but Pete? Nope.”

Tony laughed fondly but didn’t get a chance to reply as the attendants started making their way around with pretzels and cookies. Steve straightened up just enough to be able to eat – mostly as a distraction. The short flights always bothered him more, Tony had noticed. Like he couldn’t get settled and used to it and it was time to land again. And if there was any form of turbulence, Steve was just gone. Thankfully today’s flight had been smooth all the way, and they landed without much fanfare, Steve resting his forehead against Tony’s shoulder once again, Tony soothing him with his words, making a mental note to rent a car and drive back on Sunday instead – even if the private plane was ready.

When the seatbelt sign dinged and they could get up, Steve was the first to spring out of his seat and grab their luggage. He gestured for Tony to get ahead of him, following with both carry-on handles in one hand, reaching for Tony’s with the other once they were in the terminal. He lifted their joined hands to his mouth and dropped a kiss on Tony’s fingers.

“Thanks for that. Again,” he told him sheepishly.

“Anytime. You know I don’t mind. You kill spiders for me, I will talk you through flight anxiety.” Steve laughed as Tony pulled him in line to grab a coffee before they went to find their car.

“So, how would I go about changing our pre-nup?” Steve asked perfectly seriously as Tony was wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist.

Tony stifled a laugh against Steve’s arm at the glare they got from a lady passing by. When he recovered, he looked at Steve and answered in the same matter-of-fact way. “I can get the lawyers on the phone in 10. What do you need?”

“A private jet.”

Tony let out a huff of laughter and pointed behind them. “You offended that poor lady’s sensibilities because you want a private jet? Baby, you can have as many modes of transportation as you want! Planes, trains, automobiles, the works. Christmas is only a couple months away.”

“Goes against the ‘home made’ rule we set though,” Steve appeared to consider it. “And no, you cannot build me a private jet.”

“Could build you a flying suit?” Tony pondered after he ordered them each a drink and moved to the end of the counter.

Steve hummed before a frown graced his face. “I don’t think that would help me at all. I’ll pass on that one.”

Tony smiled before wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist loosely. “I can get you a private jet, but then how are you going to meet your next husband?”

“Please! Like I’d be lucky enough to have that happen twice,” Steve looked at his husband fondly, mischievous grin on his face, and leaned in for a kiss.

Their names were called, and they grabbed their drinks before making their way out of the terminal. They stood outside in the cool fall air and Steve wrapped his arms around Tony as they waited. Steve placed a kiss to Tony’s temple and squeezed him harder.

“And, in case it wasn’t clear,” Steve started as they spotted their car. “You’re not allowed to build a flying suit for yourself either.”

Tony groaned as he pulled away from his husband, looking back at him with a pout. “You’re such a killjoy sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone freaks out on me, no, Steve is not serious. He is playing around and has zero intentions of leaving Tony. Ever. This is a silly little thing.


End file.
